Coulrophobia
by amplifiedInkwell
Summary: Due to a trauma in his past, Dave Strider has severe Coulrophobia. He swears never to go near a circus again, but certain events unfold and he meets a strange juggalo boy in an abandoned carnival. Dave must overcome his nightmares Fail summary is a fail. Jam and Jelly, rated T for now due to foul mouths and kissing and junk. Rating may change.


**For those of you who don't know, coulrophobia is (according to phobialist) is the fear of clowns. HONK!**

Dave held Bro's hand as they approached the big red-and-white tent. He looked up at his brother with sunglass-covered eyes in wonder. The older male smirked, and led him through the entrance. The young boy nearly let his jaw drop as he eyed the sight in front of him. There were elephants, tigers, dancers, acrobats, and a multitude of clowns. He looked up at Bro's blank face for reassurance as he released the elder's hand and started to wander. He kept his face calm like his brother's as he observed the circus, but on the inside he was jumping out of joy.

Dave picked out the messy black hair of his friend John out of the crowd and ran towards him. On his way, he bumped into something tall and hard. The mysterious obstacle growled, and Dave looked up. He had run into a very large man who seemed to be a clown. The man's makeup was twisted into a grimace of anger, and he glared down at the small boy.

Dave cowered a bit, and murmured a quick, "Sorry, dude."

The clown man did not seem pleased by his apology, and he picked the smaller being up by his shirt. Dave squirmed in the clown's grip, but it only made his shirt tighter around his throat. He was running out of air, so he tried to squeak out a cry for help. He opened his mouth, but all that came up was a strangled gasp and more of his precious air. He could feel himself grow dizzy as the man squeezed him, and his vision grew darker. _Fuck, _he thought, _my first time at the circus and I'm already going to fucking die. _His eyes finally slid shut and the world was black.

Dave awoke in a strange room with a fiery pain covering his body. His skin stung like soap in a wound, and he grimaced and tried to inspect himself. He was covered in scratches, some deeper than others, and there were bruises on his neck. He groaned and looked around, but found no one else in sight. With a sigh, he lay back down on what seemed to be a makeshift bed, and closed his red eyes. After a minute, he heard some footsteps, and opened his eyes. Bro stood in the doorway, looking exhausted and worried. Dave frowned; Bro never looked tired or worried, he always kept his cool face on, no matter what.

"Bro?" Dave asked hoarsely.

"Yeah, lil' man?"

"What the fuck just happened?"

Bro looked down at him, his pointed shades flashing brightly, "There was a clown," he began, "and I saw him snatch you up. I tried to find you, lil' man, but I…I couldn't, not in time."

Dave's eyes widened under his shades. All of a sudden, he remembered. He remembered everything. He remembered being thrown onto the bed, and the clown pulling out a short knife. He remembered the feeling of his skin being cut open, his tissue being flayed like a piece of lunch meat. He remembered the hands on his neck, the blood soaking his shirt, and the sadistic grin accompanied by whimsical makeup. He grabbed his Bro and cried, trying to escape the nightmarish memories now flooding his mind.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital for stitches, lil' man. Come on." Bro picked him up and carried him away, ignoring the policeman trying to question him. With an aggravated glare, Bro turned to the officer and spat, "I'd just love to answer your questions, sir, but my brother is bleeding his ass off and he needs a fucking hospital right now."

With that, the Striders were speeding towards the nearest emergency center. Dave was knocked out as the doctors stitched his skin back together. When he woke up, Bro's emotionless mask had returned, so Dave put his on too. 76 stitches, Bro told him, 76 stitches across his body were just barely enough to hold it together. Dave felt like a ragdoll. The entire time he stayed at the hospital, Dave had nightmares of clowns. Clowns killing him, killing John, killing Bro, killing each other. Dave vowed to himself never to step foot within a circus again for as long as he lived.

**Hey guys, I know this is short. But I promise, ITS JUST THE PROLOGUE! I tried to avoid a torture scene to keep the rating down (for now), and also because it wasn't really relevant. So, now you have the reason why Dave is coulrophobic.**

**Please, please, PLEASE review and stuff. I really want (constructive) criticism, but please don't flame. People who flame will be given to sober Gamzee. However, people who give constructive reviews will get to have a tea party with stoner Gamz. :0)**

**Gamzee: HeLl YeAh, MoThEr FuCkInG tEa PaRtIeS. I mAdE pIe. :0)**


End file.
